1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to error detection technologies, and particularly to a computing device and a system error detection method of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
System errors of a computing device (e.g., a computer) usually occur due to device driver conflicts, program crashes, data destroyed by virus, and other capable reasons. The blue screen of death (BSOD) may often be caused by a critical system error. If the system errors cannot be detected, it may cause an entire system of the computing device to fail. Therefore, an efficient method for detecting the system errors is desired.